


New Zealand, Last Week (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	New Zealand, Last Week (a 221B)

I’m not usually a sex-on-the-first-date girl. But after the Chinese circus, there I was at John’s fancying what might happen if only his flatmate would nip off somewhere. And after our evening’s death-defying next act, there we were at my flat making love on the carpet.

Hmm, doctors shouldn’t euphemise. Properly that was fucking. A fantastic adrenaline-fuelled celebration of _here we still are._

He was so sweetly awkward afterwards, gathering his trousers and folding my shock blanket. We had a respectable four more dates before I got those trousers off again, including a quaint separate-rooms sleepover.

I’m not really a romantic-getaway girl either. I like my clinic. But there we were jetting off to New Zealand for “a break from it all.”

He’d cheated death again _that same week_. A bomb had been strapped to his chest and that seemed to bother me more than him.

Other things that bothered me included the way he hung on texts from halfway around the world, rated the Franz Josef Glacier and Christchurch cathedral based mainly on bloggability, and couldn’t remember I don’t eat meat.

A shame, really. He’s fit, funny, and truly good. In bed and out.

The girl I am? Pragmatic, I guess. The parts that didn’t fit were more significant than the ones that did, I explained when we got back.


End file.
